La peor pesadilla de Mabel
by Drear
Summary: Después de ver su peor pesadilla, Mabel no puede huir de ella cada noche... ¿De qué tiene tanto miedo? One-Shot


**Aquí un pequeño One-shot sobre mi serie preferida.**

**Solo algo que mi cabeza llevaba dando vueltas un tiempo y que al fin decidí compartir.**

* * *

.

..

...

-Di…Dipper, ayúdame- murmuró Mabel sin fuerzas. Estaba aferrada al borde del barranco, a unas rocas afiladas que se le clavaban en las manos y la herían la piel.

Dipper estaba de pie junto a ella, observándola con las manos en los bolsillos sin moverse. Parecía simplemente esperar a que la chica cayera al vacío.

-Por favor…- sollozó la chica-. Dip…

-Cállate- respondió él con desprecio-. No soporto tu voz.

-¿D-Dipper?- la voz de Mabel tembló.

-Siempre quise decírtelo, Mabel, no te soporto- Dipper sonaba frío como el hielo, cada palabra que decía era como una puñalada para la chica-. No soporto lo estúpida que eres. Odio cuando te ríes, con esa dentadura tan ridícula que tienes…

-No…- Mabel Intentó incorporarse, pero la roca en la que apoyaba los pies se desprendió y la chica estuvo a punto de caer al vacío con ella, pero se aferró desesperadamente al borde del barrando.

Sintió un dolor agudo en los dedos, y un fino hilo de sangre resbaló por sus brazos y le manchó la cara.

-¡Ayúdame, Dipper!- exclamó con dolor.

El chico se inclinó a su lado, clavando una rodilla en el suelo. Mabel alzó la vista para mirarle a la cara, y aquello fue aún peor. La mirada de Dipper estaba vacía, sus ojos se habían vuelto negros y sin brillo.

-¿Sabes qué más odio?- preguntó con una tranquilidad que daba escalofríos-. Odio tus jerséis, todos ellos. Odio a tu cerdo. Odio a tus amigas. Odio tener que estar contigo siempre. Te odio, Mabel. Ojalá no existieras.

-Dipper…- Mabel había empezado a llorar. Temblaba entera y sus brazos amenazaban con perder la poca fuerza que les quedaba-. Yo… lo siento.

-Tranquila, ya no importa- Dipper se puso en pie otra vez y la chica dejó de verle la cara-. No importa, porque este es el final. Adiós, Mabel.

Mabel gritó de dolor cuando el chico le pisó los dedos, tuvo que soltarse y quedar colgando solo de una mano, a punto de caer. Miró hacia arriba, aterrorizada y desesperada.

-¡Hermano, por favor!- suplicó.

-¡Cálate!- Dipper gritó por primera vez, su voz estaba cargada de odio-. ¡No me llames así! ¡Tú no eres mi hermana!

Un intenso dolor en la mano. Una sensación de caída libre. Sangre y lágrimas.

_"No eres mi hermana"_

**...**

* * *

**...**

Mabel dio un salto en la cama, y a punto estuvo de caerse de ella. ¿Había gritado? No estaba segura, la pesadilla había sido muy real.

Se revolvió entre las mantas, temblando a pesar del calor del verano. Sabía qué era lo que había soñado, lo mismo que había visto al mirar a los ojos a aquel duende-orco o lo que fuera que trajo Dipper a la cabaña.

_"Si lo miras a los ojos podrás ver tu peor pesadilla"_ Había dicho.

Por suerte el contacto visual había durado muy poco tiempo y no causó ningún trauma a la chica, pero después de lo de aquella noche estaba claro que había dejado secuelas. Mabel intentó dormirse de nuevo, pero no podía tranquilizarse, la voz de Dipper sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_"No te soporto...Te odio... No eres mi hermana."_

Se rindió al cabo de una eternidad, que probablemente fueran solo unos minutos insoportables. Finalmente se atrevió a darse la vuelta y a mirar al otro extremo de la habitación, donde su hermano dormía despreocupadamente.

¿Dipper la odiaba? ¿O estaba todo en su cabeza? Se estaba volviendo loca, lo que sí tenía claro era que no podría soportar que su hermano la despreciara de aquella forma… Eso era lo que más temía en el mundo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Mabel se levantó lentamente de su cama y cruzó el cuarto. Algunas maderas crujieron bajo sus pies, pero Dipper no se despertó; cuando llegó junto a su cama, el chico murmuraba algunas palabras en sueños.

-Ya… estoy cerca…

-Dipper-Mabel le sacudió suavemente por el hombro-. Despierta, Dipper.

-No…- Dipper se agitó antes de abrir los ojos con un sobresalto-. ¿Wendy?

-Me temo que no- sonrió ella.

-¿Qué?... oh… ¿Mabel?- Dipper se frotó los ojos, adormilado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…- Mabel no se atrevió a seguir, se mordió otra vez el labio y apartó la mirada. Quería decirle lo importante que era para ella, y lo preocupada que estaba por lo que él sintiera.

-Ya veo- Dipper sonrió al ver la expresión de su hermana-. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Mabel se sorprendió por la respuesta, aunque se dio cuenta de que era obvio por sus ojeras y su mala cara que había tenido una mala noche.

-Si- admitió-. No puedo dormir.

-Bueno…- Dipper bostezó-. No te preocupes, era solo una pesadilla. ¿Te sentirías mejor si duermes conmigo esta noche?

-¿Qué?- el rostro de Mabel se iluminó-. ¿En serio?

-Pero- Dipper levantó la mano para detenerla-. Nada de patadas, nada de ruidos, nada de quedarte las mantas para ti, y nada de ocupar mi espacio.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad Mabel se coló debajo de las sábanas junto a su hermano, él bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Mejor ahora?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió ella-… Gracias, Dipper.

-Eh, no es nada. Después de todo, eres mi hermana, ¿no?

Ella soltó un sonido extraño, cuando Dipper abrió los ojos vio una lágrima en su mejilla.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó alarmado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada!- exclamó ella secándose la lágrima, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que Dipper pudiera actuar, se echó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oye!- protestó Dipper-. ¿Qué dije sobre nada de ocupar mi espacio?

-¡Abrazo de hermanos!- gritó ella riéndose.

Dipper acabó riendo también, sin tener muy claro por qué.

-¡Vale, suficiente!- dijo-. Quiero volver a dormir, Mabel.

-Ya, quieres volver a soñar con Wendy, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, nada de eso!- Dipper se puso rojo-. ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

-"Ven conmigo Wendy, vamos a besarnos"- Mabel imitó la voz de su hermano y recibió un golpe de almohada-. Está bien, vale, a dormir - dijo entre carcajadas.

-Buenas noches, Mabel- suspiró él.

-Buena noches… Y ¿Dipper?

-¿Si?

-Eres un hermano genial. Te quiero.

-Bueno, tú eres una pesada y estás bastante loca… pero también te quiero.

Mabel sonrió y cerró los ojos, esta vez sin miedo. Porque sabía que, si alguna vez se encontraba colgando de un precipicio, su hermano sería el primero en darla la mano para ayudarla a subir.

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**.**

**Esta historia no es Pinecest, aclaro por si acaso. Dipper será feliz con Wendy, y Mabel con Pacífica (Ese ship si lo apruebo :P)**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Amenazas?**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Yo soy el auténtico dueño de Gravity Falls (-¿En serio? -Nah, ¿de verdad te lo habías creído?)


End file.
